Ice, Ice, Water
by Amarantha Zoleil
Summary: Gray Fullbuster has always thought of a certain water mage's affections as nothing more than a confidence booster. But a few unthought words said by the oblivious mage drove Juvia Loxar away from him and into the hands of another ice mage, Lyon Vastia. What will Gray do to realize his feelings and cough it up? Story of a love triangle, confrontation and redemption! GrayXJuviaXLyon
1. Outburst

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor its characters. The _awesome_ Hiro Mashima does. Credits goes to those who deserve and earn them. Story occurs right after Grand Magic Games arc.

* * *

"We knew it was you, of course," muttered the blue-haired mage standing behind a crouched one.

"We just knew you had to let things go at that time. We had to let you go too." Crouching over a bed where an old shrivelled lady lay, the pink haired mage sobbed.

"Shush, Meredy. You let go once, you'll be able to let go again." The old woman clasped Meredy's hands with hers and gave the girl a feeble smile.

"But why hand us a letter when you can explain it to us properly." Jellal Fernandes paced around the small hut, averting Ultear's gaze.

"Because I know it'll just cause the both of you pain," whisphered Ultear, her voice becoming more ragged than it once.

"Don't speak, Ul. Please," Meredy began to sob even harder. She removed her hands from Ultear's weak clasp and hugged the aged lady. "I know that it's hurting you. You don't have to speak, you know? You just got to keep holding on, Mother." She said the last word with such endearment that Ultear managed a stronger smile behind all her tears. Her weak eyes wandered the lonely hut and rested it upon the blue-haired mage whose shaking back was to her.

"Je-llal," Ultear croaked. "Take… good c-care of Me-rre-dy…" She gave a huge sigh of breath before closing her eyes once more for the final time.

"A-and G-rray too."

* * *

"Ah that was such a good job!" Yelled Natsu as he happily bumped his fists together.

"Aye Sir!" said Happy in agreement. Team Natsu had just finished a job from a neighboring town across Magnolia and are about to get back to the guild. Erza Scarlet, however, was far from being happy with the job's accomplishment.

"Oh let it rest, Erza," said a certain ice mage, clumsily patting the shoulder of Erza's armor. "It's not like _he _destroyed half of the town." Doubling up in laughter, Gray Fullbuster was caught off-guard with Natsu Dragneel's fist in his face.

"What was that for, Slanty Eyes?" Roared the now shirtless Gray.

"It was _you _who destroyed the town, Droopy Eyes!" Shouted Natsu, his fist now flaming.

"Uh, guys…?" A celestial spirit mage was backing off accordingly, but not away from Gray or Natsu. "You might want to remember that Erza's here with us too?" She muttered shakily, Happy hiding behind her.

"ARE YOU FINISHED YET?!" Glowered Erza at the two, already requipped into her Purgatory Armor. "You have the nerve to fight about who destroyed half the town when both of you destroyed it whole?!" Erza was ready to strike the squabbling mages with her Purgatory Lance when her eyes became alert and her body shifted position.

"WHO'S THERE?!" She yelled, gazing at the bushes behind Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia and Happy immediately scurried off to Gray and Natsu's side, whilst the boys were still holding each other scared over what Erza was about to do.

"Such a loud voice," said a man with a familiar voice.

"Jellal?"

"I knew it was a good idea to follow the trail of destruction, Jellal!" Meredy's smile flashed instantly as she looked up at her brother figure.

"What are you doing here?" Dumbfounded, Erza switched back to her regular armor. Lucy withdrew her hands from her key case and Natsu and Gray stopped holding each other but stared instead at the new arrival.

"I was looking for you, actually." Erza blushed. Lucy had to stifle a giggle behind her palm. Happy managed a tongue-roll whisper of "He liiiiikes you."

Realizing what he just said, in a split-second, Jellal's face turned a bit red. Meredy jumped in between and started speaking, "The truth is, Erza-san, we're also looking for Gray." Her voice wasn't all that happy now.

"Me?" Gray asked, astounded. Natsu looked at the ice mage next to him, his slanty eyes marvelling in wonder.

"It's just that… We think you probably want to know…" Meredy's voice broke. Her breath started going rapidly. Stifling her sobs, she wiped some tears from her eyes. "It's about Ultear."

"What about her?" Said Gray, though his insides had began to turn seemingly into lead.

"She has… Moved on." Jellal looked into Gray's eyes. Man to man, it was the look that appeared before each's windows to the soul.

"I understand," Gray muttered, looking down at his feet. He knew that his lease in life was because of Ultear's doing. He vividly remembers the time that he saw himself get killed through a vision back when the Eclipse was opened and dragons were released during the Grand Magic Games. Aside from the people who saw the vision themselves, he hasn't told anybody else in Fairy Tail about it, because he didn't think it was necessary for them to know. Though, he didn't mention to Juvia and the others that he knew why he still lived and that was because of Ultear's casting of Last Aegis.

"Wait?! What?! The old geezer has died?!" Yelled Natsu suddenly. "But I haven't battled him yet?! And I still haven't figured out why he's wearing a lady costume!" Lucy's eyes glared infinitely at Natsu. Erza gave him a look of plain death.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just… get back to the guild." Gray shrugged and lumbered ahead of Natsu and the rest, his hands in his pockets and his head towards the ground.

"I'm sorry to be the bringer of this bad news to you," muttered Jellal to the remaining Team Natsu. "Meredy and I just thought it would be best if he knew. Ultear told us in her dying wish as well to keep sight of Gray."

"It's alright. Although he might not look it, Gray is actually pretty sensitive. He just needs time to face this ordeal. He'll grow from this, I'm sure," responded Erza knowingly. Lucy gave a firm nod.

"If anything happens though, we'll be here for him," smiled Lucy. Natsu, finally sensing the mood, gave a thumbs up. "I'll punch some sense into that guy if he remains in that mood forever."

"Well, that is all for now. If you need us, we'll just be on Earnsdale, it's just a couple of towns away from Magnolia. A couple of elderly mages there need a few help with deciphering some suspicious activity, so we'll be there for a couple of weeks for the duration of our mission," Jellal stated.

"Although if you want to come by, Erza-san, you better tell me so I can go away and you can have Jellal by yourself," Meredy joked. Both Erza and Jellal avoided each other's gazes, glowing red.

"Well, all right then. See you guys!" Lucy greeted, waving off the two mages of Crime Sorciere as they faded into the sunset. Jellal buckled a bit before turning back to look at the group.

"Keep an eye though around Magnolia if you feel something's not right, Erza. I trust your instincts will be far better than mine." Waving his hand, he set off again towards Meredy.

Lucy smiled knowingly at Erza, and the latter couldn't help but give a smile. Natsu, however, broke the silence.

"What's with that pink girl?" said Natsu. "Why would Erza want to have Jellal for herself?" He remarked, his hands resting behind his head as the three of them catch up with Gray.

"Oh Natsu, don't you dare ruin Erza's mood now," giggled Lucy as Erza Scarlet walked in front of them with a slight spring in her step.

"I still haven't forgotten your destruction of that town, Natsu," smirked Erza.

* * *

"Oy shut up Wakaba! I am the fourth master you know!" Yelled the drunken Macao, waving his fists. His little son Romeo can only look on embarrassingly as his father tried to down half a barrel of beer in a dare with his old friend.

"You mean _was_ the fourth master, you _baka,_" shouted Wakaba, shaking a wiggling finger at his old friend. "It's not like you did anything good when you _was _master, idiot!"

"Wasn't it supposed to be _were _instead of _was_?" pointed out a little dragon slayer. Wendy Marvell looked on as the two old men started bickering once more over who Mira is going to pour another drink.

Rambunctious as always, Fairy Tail just recently achieved their renewed sense of self confidence after winning the Grand Magic Games. With jobs piling up on the request board, every mage's mood was lifted up and cheered with the prospect of making it good just like the old times.

The noisy barrelings of the mages turned into an awkward silence as the guild's double doors bolted open and lumbering in was a downcast Gray.

"Oh my, you guys are late, aren't you?" Mira asked, concerned. "Do you want to pour some drinks? Where are Natsu and the other-"

"GRAAAAAY-SAAAAAMAAAAAAA!"

An ear splitting shriek resounded throughout the guild as a certain water mage appeared from behind the counter and came running towards the ice mage.

"Juvia was so worried! Gray-sama and the others were gone for the week yet the job on the file said it was only for three days!" Juvia Lockser clung onto the ice mage's arm as she wept comically over the man's absence. "Juvia thought of going after but Juvia didn't know where you were going! The next time I think Gray-sama should tell Juvia where he is going so that when there is trouble Juvia can come and protect y—"

"Let go."

"Huh? Gray-sama is feeling a bit down, is something wrong?" Juvia wondered, still hanging onto the mage's arm.

"I said let go, you bitch." Gray's voice was cold, his eyes averted and staring on the floor. The guild nearly shook because of the silence that followed.

Juvia slowly released her hold of Gray's arm and was about to open her mouth to ask again when the ice mage bellowed, "Will you fucking get off my business?! Will you fucking leave me alone?! I'm sick and tired of you following me around like you're some damned cat or something, you get that?" Gray was breathing heavily. Juvia clutched her coat and stared at the man in front of him in disbelief.

"Oy Gray, I think that's pretty disrespectful of you-" Wakaba Mine was about to restrain Gray when the ice mage struck him hard in the chest.

"Oh shut it Wakaba! I think this silly girl should finally get things straight from now on!"

"Gray, that's enough, you're just saying things because you're mad," Mirajane pleaded. Shielding Juvia, she stood in between Gray and the water mage, eyeing him with a stern eye.

"You want to know how I really feel, don't you?" Gray began, ignoring Mirajane and looking straight at Juvia. "You want to know the truth now?"

"Gray-sama, Juvia didn't mean—"

"Shut up already! I am sick of you treating me like I'm some god! I'm sick of you being around where I am! The mere idea of you being at the same place where I'm at makes me sick! If you want to know what I really feel, then I just don't like you, okay?! Now will you quit it? I just can't give you what you want from me and it's not that I want to! Now, fuck off!" And with that, he stormed out of the guild once more, leaving Juvia in Mira's caring hands.

* * *

A/N: Hello guys. Here is my second try with a Gruvia story. I once made another story nearly three years ago entitled "Rainy Days" but I deleted it just for sake's worth. Anyway, I just love both of these characters and the whole Fairy Tail franchise for that matter. I hope you like this first chapter. Don't worry if Gray seems harsh here, he'll regret about later anyhow. Reviews, please? Thanks!


	2. Alliance

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor its characters. The _awesome_ Hiro Mashima does. Credits goes to those who deserve and earn them. Story occurs right after Grand Magic Games arc.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster, seething with inexplainable anger, rushed back outside of the guild.

"Oy, what are you doing, droopy eyes?" said Natsu immediately. The remaining Team Natsu had caught up with Gray and are now returning to the guild.

"What happened Gray, why are you coming back out?" asked Lucy, concerned. Happy wondered how Gray lasted long while still wearing all of his clothes.

"Oy you I asked you where you were going droo—" Natsu's face collided with Gray's fist.

"Get out of my way." The ice mage ran ahead, not even pausing to look at Erza, who remained next to her many belongings.

"Ow Gray that hurt! You fucking bastard!" Yelled Natsu as he attempted to chase after him. Erza locked the Dragon Slayer in an elbow lock and told him that Gray needed some time alone.

"He's going through something. And it's something he needs to face on his own."

* * *

_Damn it._

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it._

Gray walked aimlessly around Magnolia. Now shirtless and his anger finally ebbing off, he ran his hands through his hair, desperately guilty with what he had just done.

The skies were starting to form a nice gray hue amongst the horizon. It was still the early time of day, yet everyone's mood had already begun to dampen. A few droplets of rain made its way to the ground where the ice mage was walking. He looked up, got hit by a raindrop in the eye, and immediately thought of one particular blue-haired, water mage, Juvia Lockser.

He had no idea why his mouth spoke of things he didn't even mean. He didn't know why his body wasn't working of his own accord. He didn't mean to punch Natsu that real hard, more so did he mean to hurt the old man, Wakaba.

He understood that he's going through something – the death of Ultear. He doesn't understand though why it affects him greatly. _Both mother and daughter had already saved me_, he muttered to himself, pausing to sit down under a huge tree – the same tree he remembered from Phantom Lord days. _How long will I be in debt to those two women? And now they both go dying on me?_

Though he did not seem aware of it, Gray feels angry with himself. He was the reason after all why Ultear had aged so much and died. He was also the reason why Ul sacrificed herself to seal Deliora away.

The rain kept pounding harder. Even though the tree offered shade, it was minimal and Gray still got himself soaked. _When will this ever stop?_

His thoughts were led back to the water mage he had shouted at a while ago. He knew he didn't mean the things he did. At least, he didn't mean the _sick-of-it_ act. In truth, Gray sometimes likes the idea of being fawned over. _It's just too suffocating for my taste._

He remembers the time when he nearly confessed something to Juvia. Back then when they were fighting the dragons, and hope seemed bleak to even peek and say hello, Gray wanted to tell Juvia that he was thankful for all the things the water mage has done, and, given the situation, if they both survive, they could probably go and test the waters of some sort. But then of course, he was interrupted with himself dying.

_Stupid. That was just the heat of the battle talking, _he scolded. Despite himself, he managed a small smirk along the corners of his mouth. _Heat of the battle? I'm an ice mage._ And with his wordless humor, he got back up on his feet again, feeling a bit lighter than when he first stepped out of the guild.

_Ur and her daughter gave their lives for me. I live for my friends. Hurting comrades is not a good payback for Ur and Ultear._

Armed with just his boxers, Gray Fullbuster sets back to the guild, wanting to apologize to Natsu, Wakaba, Mirajane, and of course, Juvia.

* * *

Back in the guild, the rain woman was sitting in the bar stool where she drank her usuals. Mirajane took a glance at the roof, wondering if it would leak. She gave Juvia a concerned look as she filled up her glass again.

"Juvia? Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Mirajane's eyes wandered to the ice mage's puffy ones. A little bit of snot were forming on the bottom of her nose. Grabbing her handkerchief, Mira dabbed at Juvia's nose and gave her a smile. "You've got to pull yourself together from this, okay?"

"Juvia doesn't understand, Mira-san. What did Juvia do wrong?" Juvia began to cry again, the rain roaring even louder and the roof crying because of the water weight.

"I think it isn't just you, Juvia. Gray just probably has something on his mind," commented Levy McGarden, a solid script mage of Fairy Tail. Juvia looked at the blue-haired girl in front of her and thought.

"But it's also you too, you know!" Gajeel said out of nowhere. "You being all clingy like that like you're together. It's got to be suffocating for that man!" Passing by the bar counter, Gajeel took a swig of Levy's drink then went away.

"Gajeel!" Scolded Levy, who was turning red immediately. She was running over her thoughts though, processing if she once became clingy with the iron dragon slayer.

Mira's back was turned away, herself busy with cleaning the used glasses, but having heard Gajeel's comment, faced Juvia and the others again. "I think Gajeel may be right though, Juvia."

"Huh?" Juvia stopped crying for a moment, her lips quivering as if another insensitive comment would make her go bawling again.

"It's just that maybe Gray would want some space too you know?" Mira added. "It doesn't mean he doesn't like you. It just means he needs some time to think of how he feels about you." The platinum blonde mage gave Juvia a huge smile. Levy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I think if you acted more like yourself or completely ignored that bozo, he'll realize what he's missing," said Cana as she took the bar stool next to Juvia and placed her barrel on the counter. Struggling hard to open the barrel top, Cana heaved, "You see, sometimes stupid mages like Gray don't realize what they're missing when they think they already have it, you know?" Laughing a boisterous laugh and finally getting the barrel open, Cana began to drink.

"But… But Gray-sama already said that he doesn't like Juvia," Juvia contested, sinking lower into her seat. She fidgeted with her fingers, letting them fight each other. "Even after all Juvia did to make herself better." She recalled the times she changed her appearance and trained to become stronger. All in her efforts to the promise she made to the ice mage that she'll protect him no matter what.

"I believe Gray only said those things out of anger and confusion. I think he' s going through something right now, and it's best that we don't fully trust the words that he said as things he meant," remarked Mira.

"Right, right!" Cana agreed.

"Juvia, I think it would be better if you lay off from Gray every once in a while," Levy suggested. "Maybe you could drop the _–sama_ after his name? No need to be too polite you know? We're all just friends and buddies here."

"But… Wouldn't that be disrespecting Gray-sa- Grr-ay?"

"See, you can do it, can't you?" Levy gave her an encouraging smile.

"And besides, he doesn't need to get all sucked up in the head," Noted Cana, drunkenly wagging her finger at Juvia.

"Also, it would be better too to refrain from paying him too much attention. You should get his attention on just being yourself," added Mira as-a-matter-of-factly. "You should try going out on jobs more often on your own to get stronger. You can still talk to him though, if you want, but refrain from being too cute-sy."

Slowly, the rain began to dampen to a drizzle. Juvia was taking all the comments and suggestions of her guildmates into heart and is beginning to look a bit happier.

"Okay, Juvia will try her very best to become better than she is now so Gray will take notice of her!" Juvia finally exclaimed. "Thank you Mira-san! Your advice is very much appreciated!" Taking Mira's hands into her own, she finally gave a genuine smile.

"Now I still wonder why Mira can't get it on with Freed…" sighed Cana as Levy and Juvia giggled at the horror-struck yet blushing shapeshifter mage.

* * *

_Damn it. Apologizing is much harder than I thought, _commented Gray to himself as he made his way back to the guild. He had already planned how to apologize to Natsu (_I'll punch him comically in his groin_), to Wakaba (_I'm just going to buy the old man a drink or a new pipe_), to Mirajane (_Buying my usuals would mean I'm still okay with her_), but was completely out of ideas on how to say sorry to Juvia.

_I could just to talk to her, _he wonders. He tries to imagine the scenario where the water mage is flooding the guild hall with tears and after he apologizes, the woman would immediately kiss him and declare they make thirty or more babies. _Like hell I'd do that!_

Realizing she's the one he hurt the most with his reckless words, Gray concludes that maybe sorry won't just be enough to bring things back the way they used to be.

Still out of ideas on how to apologize to Juvia, the ice mage spots a pretty yellow flower sprouting from the pavement. Taking a close look at its being unusual, he notices that the crack between the pavement contains soil, and that is where the flower's roots gather. Plucking off the flower and holding it close to his eyes, he is reminded of a similar looking flower usually attached to a water mage's Russian hat. _Hmph, _he sighed. _I think giving this would do._ Gray plans on dumping the flower somewhere in front of the water mage, and then would dash off before she could declare anymore of her love. _I think her knees would go bleak first before she starts declaring anything_, he sniggers at the thought.

Finally reaching the guild's double doors, he opened them widely and went inside. Calmly scanning the guild hall, he doesn't see a sign of the water mage he's looking for.

"Hey, you're back," smiled Lucy, eyeing him from head to toe. "AND YOU'RE JUST ON YOUR BOXERS!" she shrieked.

"Lucy, you're too mean. Don't you notice Gray is wet?" Muttered Happy and pointing at the ice mage's dreary look.

"Where have you been? Why are you dripping?" Erza asked, concerned. Gray gave her an apologetic look and she gave a warm smile. "Come over here and warm yourself."

"OY GRAY YOU HAVE SOME NERVE TO BE BACK!" Shouted Natsu, who appeared in a flash, standing on a table. "THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK YOU DID A WHILE AGO YOU BASTARD! COME HAVE A GO AT ME NOW!" Natsu leaped across the tables and aimed a kick at Gray, but Gray's fist met his groin and he doubled up in pain.

"OY GRAY THAT WAS SUCH A-" Natsu was pounded on the head by Erza. Smiling serenely, she grabbed Natsu by the hair, "Shut it. That's his way of saying sorry."

"Some way of saying sorry huh, why you little-" Natsu's yelling was drowned by Gray's pounding of his fist on the bar counter.

"What? You're saying she left?" Gray asked astounded. Mirajane could only help but smile.

"She left for a job, Gray. No worries, she's fine now." Mirajane handed Gray two mugs of beer.

"I wasn't worried," sulked Gray as he took the mugs and made his way towards Wakaba's table. Letting the mug land on the table with a thud to announce his presence, Wakaba Mine and Macao Conbolt stared at the sight of Gray.

"Here, you old geezer," he muttered, pushing the mug across the table towards Wakaba's corner. "How's your stomach?"

"Damn you youngsters! You think you can hit all the old men here now, don't you?" Joked Wakaba as he took a swig. "Nah, didn't even itch."

"What came over you, Gray? Why did you act like that a while ago?" Inquired Macao, eyeing the ice mage carefully but trustingly.

"It's nothing, nothing to be bothered at. I'm sorry anyway," said Gray whose eyes kept darting around the guild hall, looking for any signs of a certain water mage.

"If you're looking for her, she got out and went for a job," replied Macao. Wakaba stopped his drinking and turned to look at Gray seriously.

"I wasn't looking for her."

"Hmm-mm, and I thought she was going to look for you," revealed Wakaba. He had begun smoking his pipe already, with Macao taking a sip on his drink.

"And why is that?" Gray asked, seemingly interested.

"Oh, it's just that the request she took needed the likes of a water mage and an ice mage."

"But seeing what you did to her though, I wouldn't blame her if she didn't ask you to tag along."

"Like I'd go along with her," muttered Gray through his breath. He can feel the flower's petals being crushed on the back pocket of his jeans. "Wait though," he added, a sudden thought came into his mind. "If the job needed a water mage and an ice mage, and I'm not going, how come Juvia managed to go ahead with this job?"

"And we thought you didn't care?" Laughed Macao and Wakaba together. Gray had to restrain himself from knocking the two geezers' heads against each other.

"A few days back while you were on your mission, Master received a letter about that certain request," began Macao.

"It seems it's not just Fairy Tail who got that request," continued Wakaba.

"In the end, to complete the mission, two guilds were tasked to form an alliance and fulfil it." Gray couldn't believe his ears. The anger that faded away from him moments ago seemed to be clawing its way back inside.

"Juvia has gone out on a mission with Lyon?"

* * *

A/N: Chapter two everybody! I hope everyone's liking the story so far. Feel free to tell me if there are things I can improve within the story (though your suggestions will be subject to scrutiny still, haha). Hope the suspense is killing all of you a teensy bit. Keep on favoriting this and more reviews please!


	3. Flowers and Butterflies

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor its characters. The _awesome_ Hiro Mashima does. Credits goes to those who deserve and earn them. Story occurs right after Grand Magic Games arc.

* * *

"Erza? Why is Gray acting so weird?" wondered Happy loudly as he stared at the ice mage dozing off into space. "Did he eat a funny fish?"

Erza looked at the blue cat and patted him on the ears. "Why don't you go look for Charle and ask her if she's seen a funny fish around," she suggested, implying she needed time alone to talk to Gray. "Lucy, I think you should go check Natsu, he's still not yet back from grocery shopping," Erza added, motioning the celestial spirit mage out towards the door.

"Uh, sure. Happy, let's go!"

"Aye sir!"

Erza looked on as Lucy and Happy made their way out of the guild. Turning back to where the ice mage sat, Erza took the seat beside him and began to stare at Gray intently.

"What are you doing?" Asked Gray, flustered at the woman's vehement and sudden staring.

"And I thought you were just staring into space," yawned Erza as she followed Gray's train of eyesight. "You know, I think _they_ haven't left yet."

"What are you talking about?" Gray pumped his fists together. He was trying his best not to think about a certain water mage, but the sudden absence of "Gray-sama" shrieks and the unnerving presence of silence to his ears aren't helping him get Juvia off his thoughts.

"Remember what we talked about? When we were at the balcony somewhere back in Crocus?" Erza asked fondly. Looking at the young mage she had always saw as a brother to take care of, her elderly, motherly feelings took over.

"I have no idea."

"Quit playing with that girl's feelings, Gray," she muttered quietly.

"Like hell I am, damn it! Why is everyone pushing me towards that woman?"

"Or rather, quit playing with yours." Smirking a little bit, Erza ignored Gray's outburst and stood up instead.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Questioned Gray, a little quieter now. Trying to digest the mage's words was difficult for him.

"I have no idea." Erza smirked again and left him to drown in his own thoughts.

* * *

_Damn that Erza, mocking me with my own lines,_ muttered Gray under his breath as he paced around Magnolia's streets once more. The sun already high up, the town didn't show any signs of being under siege by a storm a few hours ago. Though same parts of the street looked shiny and the lamp posts were still a bit damp, the mood around the plaza where Gray arrived has definitely lifted up.

_Playing with my own feelings? Who's stupid enough to do that to himself?_ He tried mulling over what the scarlet haired mage told him. Instead of playing with Juvia's feelings, Erza was accusing him of playing with his own. _What the hell does that mean? Does that mean she thinks I'm in denial with my own feelings?_

Still, he can't help but remember all those times he forced his feelings inwardly, not releasing them at any cost. Recalling Ul's death and Lyra's timely singing were both great factors for driving him to tears, expressing feelings he's been trying to keep tucked away inside him. Yet, for the rest of the moments of his life, he's kept most of his feelings to himself. Thinking that others have their own burden too, he tries his best to not wear his emotions proudly, just in case it worries those who care for him.

But with feelings for Juvia though, he thinks it doesn't matter if he shows his feelings or not. _Besides, I still don't know myself._

_Where am I going anyway? _He asked himself. _Surely, I'm not looking for __**that **__woman._ _ I just wanted to get away from the guild's scrutinizing eyes, that's all. _With his hands in his pockets, he continued moving around until he fished something out from the back of his jeans.

Holding it up his eye, he looked sadly at the slightly withered looking orange flower, remembering he had placed it on the back side of his jeans and probably sat on it for quite some time awhile ago.

"Graay-sama? Er, uh, Gray?" Said a distinctly familiar voice, breaking the ice mage's train of thought.

"Juvia?" He looked up at the blunette a few distances in front of him, disbelief coating his eyes. Caught off-guard, he remembered all the awful things he said at the girl and began looking down. Biting his tongue, he began, "Look, I just want to say—"

"Juvia is going to go on a job," she announced blankly. It was taking all the water mage's effort to keep herself from going bleak at the knees. She never thought she'd hear her love apologize to her, more so, have an almost normal conversation with her.

Taken aback at her sudden normalness, Gray blinked in disbelief. _So that's how she would sound like if she wasn't shrieking my name at the top of her lungs._ "Uh, so I've heard." Feeling awkward, Gray fiddled with the flower in his hand.

"What is that?" Juvia pointed at the thing on Gray's fingers. "It's very pretty, Gray."

The ice mage was flustered; he hasn't heard Juvia call him by just his name before. Feeling something weird happening somewhere in his chest, Gray held the flower up and showed it to the mage.

"I picked it up somewhere around Magnolia. You see, it sprouted from a small crack in the pavement." He grinned a little fondly at the small living thing in his finger and glanced up at the mage in front of him. He was finding it easier and easier to talk to this type of Juvia. He wasn't feeling unnerved anymore unlike all those times when the mage tried to cheaply seduce him.

"I see. Is that why you picked it up?" Juvia moved closer to him, stopping her quickened breathing in the process. It's as if she was approaching something that really reeks, she blocked her sense of smell.

"Er, actually, I took it because I thought I'd give it to you," he whispered. Juvia was just a feet away from him now, a generous tint of pink dancing on her cheeks. Slightly, hesitantly, she took the flower from Gray's fingers, their skin making the slightest bit of contact.

Feeling electrocuted, Gray jumped back and babbled, "I just thought it looks like the flower you always wear on your hat, you know." Feeling really hot, he looked down at his feet and to his horror, realizes he's only just on his boxers.

Juvia Loxar was trying her best not to squeal in delight nor faint when she heard faint footsteps echoing through the distance.

"That sounds really pathetic, y'know," said a cool voice. Tall and lean, Lyon Vastia's figure appeared in front of the door of a nearby shop and stood next to Juvia.

With something in his insides clawing madly again, Gray's eyes squinted at the fellow ice mage in front of him, wanting badly to shower him with insults for no particular reason he's aware of.

"What are you doing here?" Gray mumbled, anger seeping through his words.

"That was really pathetic of you." Lyon repeating, running his hands through his snow colored hair and began to laugh.

"What are you yapping about?"

"A flower? On Juvia's hair? Don't make me laugh," yet with full irony, Lyon laughed a boisterous, mocking laugh.

"Lyon…" Juvia began, looking desperately at the ice mage in front of her and the one next to her.

"Bastard, you have brains the same way you have skills," Gray sniggered. "You don't."

Lyon's squinty eyes looked like daggers when he stared at his fellow disciple again.

"I said it looks like the flower on Juvia's _hat_, moron," Gray declared, seemingly confident that he had won the wordy battle.

"Oh why don't you look again, blockhead," Lyon sniggered, more menacingly than Gray's. Seemingly wanting to hide herself, Juvia looked down the ground, unintentionally exposing her black Russian hat. Gray could only look and widen his eyes. On top of Juvia's hat perched a small, decorative, orange butterfly.

"Before you go around running and giving gifts," Lyon coldly began, "Better get your facts straight. It just goes to show you don't pay much attention to her and her details." Juvia watched sadly as Gray looked defeated.

"Juvia, let's go. We have a train to catch to Earnsdale," the snow-haired ice mage said to Juvia, albeit more softly.

"Goodbye, Gray." Juvia whispered sadly to the man. Walking ahead, Juvia was followed suit by Lyon before stumbling back and turning to face his childhood companion.

"Listen Gray, the better man wins," Lyon began sympathetically, "Honestly, I'm just sorry things had to end this way."

"End this way?" Gray responded. Turning his back to the two mages, he whispered through his breath, "Nothing ever began anyway."

If he only turned his back once more, he would've seen droplets of tears caressing the pavement of Magnolia, wetting it yet again, as a certain water mage failed to hold back her feelings any longer.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like this chapter, _minna-san_! Thanks for the first few reviewers of my fanfic, the _anonymous guest_ who told me to continue (_arigato!_) and _sabina . chaudri_ who gave a lengthy feedback. :D More reviews please!

Update (Apr. 16, 3:55pm GMT+8): Thanks to another (or is it the same?) _anonymous guest_ who pointed out that Juvia's official last name is _Lockser _and not _Loxar_. My bad, it's probably those subs that got to me. Thanks anyway. :D


	4. Key

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, nor its characters. Hiro Mashima does. If I did own Fairy Tail, I would've married more people off in the anime, y'know.

* * *

High up already, the sun was shining brightly as it smiled upon the streets of Magnolia. Peering down behind the clouds, the rays of the sun warmed the people out and about that day. Mages of all kinds, parents with their children, children with their pets and ordinary folk bustled around the plaza of the busy town. With two hands creating a visor over her head, Lucy Heartfilia tried very best to squint her eyes hoping to catch a certain dragon slayer with crimson hair.

"Happy, I don't think Natsu's in that one, either," pointed out Lucy as they went the opposite direction of a fish kebab stall. Heaving a sigh, Lucy wiped some of the sweat off her forehead and bent down to cool off. "Where did that idiot run off to now?" She muttered, smiling to herself.

"Let's try going this way, Lucy! Hurry! I want to go meet him already so we can go fishing later this afternoon!" Leading the way, Happy bounced to his feet, tugging the celestial spirit mage behind him.

"Really though, I'd thought he'd be back by now."

"Well, you know Natsu. He can get pretty distracted."

"Makes me really think if Erza sent us away to actually look for him, and not just to talk to Gray in private."

"That's Erza for 'ya!"

"But still, Happy. I'm getting really worried about Gray." Lucy had stopped walking now and began searching the rotunda for Natsu. Aside from a couple of bystanders and shoppers roaming around, there was no rambunctious mage sitting at the rotunda's park benches. Instead, the seats lining the rotunda remained sparkling as the fountain behind them continued spouting jets of powered water, wetting some people that got too near.

"He just ate a funny fish, so you don't have to worry about him!" Happy winked at her and raised his paw. Lucy couldn't help but grin at the cat's carefree yet stupid nature.

"Happy?! Lucy?!" Yelled someone from a distance. From one of the streets that opened out into the central park, a figure loaded with baggage appeared running towards them.

"Natsu? Where have you bee-" Lucy was knocked off her feet as a mountain of bags came toppling over her. Natsu Dragneel had apparently tripped over a pebble and had swung most of what he's carrying into the air, unfortunately burying Lucy underneath all the groceries.

"Natsu! You're back! Lucy thought you were dead or something!" Happy clung to his partner's ankles, drooling over him. The dragon slayer happily caught him in his backpack and held the cat to his eye level.

"I'm back!" And with a toothy grin that left his canine-like fang exposed, Natsu turned to Lucy, who was just getting back on her feet.

"Seriously, you!" she started, pointing her index finger at the laughing man, "That really hurt!" Brushing dirt of herself, Lucy began to pick up the bags and their spilled contents all over the streets.

"What took you so long?" she asked, curiously looking over a can she couldn't decide whether it were dried tomatoes or cat food. "AND WHY DON'T THESE THINGS HAVE LABELS ON THEM?" she asked comically, outraged.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Natsu said, fumbling through a secret pocket on his trousers.

"Huh?" Lucy asked, dumb-founded as Natsu held up a glittering silver thing in front of her face.

"Isn't it great?" remarked Natsu as Lucy held up the silver key even closer.

"Where'd you get this?" she whispered to him, a nice healthy blush creeping up her features. She traced the intricate design with her littlest finger, feeling excited.

"I had to wrestle some weak idiot for it," Natsu began, "That's why it took me so long, you see." He laughed once again at the look on Lucy's face, oblivious to the celestial mage's haywiring heart.

"Huh? Why won't it work?" Lucy had tried to wave the key and summon its spirit but nothing happened.

"Huh? Maybe you did something wrong with it, Lucy!" Natsu cried, making a grab for the key.

"Lucy broke it, Natsu!" Taking hold of the key, Happy took a bite.

"Hey let go, Happy! Remove your freaking tongue!"

"Noooo, it tastes niiice."

As Lucy and Happy began squabbling over the key, Natsu saw a familiar figure from across the street. With his hands in his pockets and his head to the ground, Natsu yelled Gray Fullbuster's name.

"Gray! Oy ice princess! Where d'you think you're going?" he cried, fired up.

Lucy, already won her key from Happy was about to wipe it clean off with the hem of her blouse when she noticed Gray.

"Huh? Where'd he come from? I thought he was back in the guild?" asked Lucy to no one. Turning around to ask Natsu, she noticed that the dragon slayer had took off to probably challenge the ice mage to a fight. Happy apparently went to accompany him too.

Clutching the key that Natsu gave her, Lucy heaved a sigh. Feeling a little heated around her cheeks, she attached the key to her key case. _It doesn't matter if it doesn't work, _she thought, smiling. _I can't believe that flame brain would actually give me anything_. Despite of herself, she skipped back towards the guild, mentally scolding herself for blushing like that.

* * *

"Juvia-chan? Are you okay?" Lyon Vastia asked the water mage he was travelling with. Peering over Juvia, he tried to figure out the expression the lady wore.

"It's okay, Lyon-sama. Juvia is just thinking about the mission," she muttered in a blank voice.

"It's okay to call me just Lyon, you know?" the ice mage suggested. The pair was now close to approaching Magnolia's train station. From there, the two plan to take a train to Earnsdale, a small but bustling town nearby to complete a mission that required an ice mage and a water mage.

"I know I said then that I was going to back off," Lyon began, his eyes on his feet, "But I still haven't given up you know." Smiling to himself, he let the blue-haired mage walk ahead of him. "What happened between Gray and you awhile ago gave me a bit of hope."

Remembering what happened back in town a few moments back, Juvia clutched harder the bag she was carrying and immediately became downcast.

"Could it be that you've finally given up on him? Noticed that he doesn't care for you? That like you are to me, he probably doesn't have room for you in his-" Lyon was stopped mid-sentence by Juvia's stifled sobs. She had stopped walking now and had let her belongings drop to the ground with a thud.

"Juvia… Juvia-chan, I didn't mean…" Approaching the water mage, Lyon tried to give Juvia a hug but she had already recovered and faced him instead.

"It's okay, Lyon-kun. Is it okay if I'd just call you that?"

"Huh? If that would make you more comfortable…"

"Like yourself, I haven't given up yet," Juvia started, smiling earnestly despite some tears falling to the sides of her cheeks. "The girls at the guild told me I should be more myself around Gray-sama, and that was what I was trying to do awhile ago. It was very difficult, but I did manage."

"Juvia."

"Lyon-kun is pretty nice, but Juvia had already made up her mind." She gave another earnest smile before bending low to pick up some of her things. Lyon also got to the ground and helped her.

"I admire you for your determination, Juvia-chan. I just can't believe that of all people, you would fall for that stripping idiot," laughing a bit to himself, Lyon helped Juvia get up. "If you really want that guy to notice you, you should try _moving on_ for a change."

"Moving on? What do you mean by that, Lyon-kun?"

"Aside from being yourself, maybe you should show him that you don't really need him."

"Oh, but Juvia does too!" And with that, the water mage has gone into a funny frenzy, daydreaming of a future with her beloved Gray-sama.

"It's just for pretend!" Lyon cried, desperately trying to yank the girl out of her vivid daydreaming. "You should act totally independent! With that, not only will he take notice of you, but he'll realize he probably needs you too!"

With this phrase, Juvia woke from her daydream. "Gray-sama will realize he needs Juvia too?" Squeeling in pleasure, Juvia began jumping up and down. Almost as quick as her starting her daydreaming, her mood changes. "But, Lyon-kun? Why are you helping me with Gray-sama?"

"Helping you with Gray?" Lyon wondered loudly too, walking ahead of Juvia now, his left hand carrying one of Juvia's bags, his other combing through his platinum hair. "I don't know actually. I just feel like I owe him something from back when we were little. I am the elder pupil, after all. I should learn how to give and take right?" Glancing back at his shoulder, he winks at the water mage and motions for her to follow him.

_He really is nice_, Juvia thinks to herself. _Lyon-kun may not look like it, but he actually cares for Gray-sama like he was his own brother!_

"Juvia-chan, let's go. We still have a mission to do," Lyon said, waving his hand randomly in the air as Juvia caught up with him. "Did you read the whole description on it?"

"Yes," Juvia replied, nodding. "It seems the Cruze brothers needed an ice mage and a water mage to recover a treasure their father has left them." Juvia began after glancing at the request paper she pulled from out of her bags.

"But why an ice mage and a water mage though?"

"I guess we'll just have to find out, Lyon-kun."

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, there aren't any Gruvia here, so cut y'all's fangirl yapping for the moment. There's a little bit of NaLu here, so there's that. As I've said, I'm going for the slow route here, so please, patience to everyone. Patience is a virtue, and it will lead to more Gruvia! Anyways, thank you for the reviews. I'm happy that I even got seven of them for now! That's good for starters! Those reviews help keep me update, you see. I just look at them whenever I'm downtrodden and there goes me tatting away on the keyboard.

Anyway, more to come hopefully, so stick tight guys. Find out what's the deal with ice mages and water mages in the upcoming mission, and of course, Gruvia too. :)


	5. Welcome to Earnsdale

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did own Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be writing about too much Gruvia because they would've been married right off the bat and have 30 babies or so. But no, so here's my attempt at it. Haha.**

* * *

Catching up to the ice mage, Natsu Dragneel's fist was already on fire when it collided on Gray Fullbuster's bare chest.

"Ow? What was that for?" cried Gray in a defeated voice.

"Now wouldn't that wanna make you come at me?" smirked Natsu, prancing around and lolling his tongue out. "Come on you hentai bastard! Get up! Are you scared I'm going to kick your stripping ass?"

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING AGAIN?" A voice bellowed. Erza Scarlet walked up to the two boys and grabbed both of them by the hair. "Did I hear any of you making trouble?" She asks serenely.

Natsu and Gray began profusely shaking their head. Setting them down to the ground, Erza takes a look at Gray and sees the defeated look on his face.

"Gray? Did you catch _them _before they left?" she asks, concerned.

"Hell yeah I did." Spitting something from out of his mouth, Gray stood up and started walking back towards the guild. With the way he was acting, Erza knew something bad had happened.

"Catch what? What the hell are the both you talking about?" demanded Natsu.

"It's none of your frickin' business, flamebrain."

"Oy, wanna go at me again, ice princess?"

"Did you guys forget I was here?"

Realizing his mistake, Natsu tried to wrap his arm over Gray's shoulder, the way they used to do when they pretended to get along, but the black haired mage shook him off.

"Oy, Gray? What's wrong?" Sensing the mood, Natsu asked Gray.

"Nothing," he replied dryly, almost casually even. "Hey, listen. I think the rent's coming up." He added, changing the subject.

"Now that you mention it, it's only now I remembered," quipped Erza, rubbing her chin. "Maybe it's about time we go on a job again?"

"But we just got back!" Cried Happy, catching up to the trio. "Didn't we earn a lot of jewels in that last mission, right Natsu?"

"Right you are Happy!"

"It seems you are forgetting…" Erza began, picking Natsu up by his hair again, "You destroyed the town, and now the reward meant for us will be used to pay for the damages you've cost." She finished darkly. Natsu took a huge gulp.

"Oy Happy! Get ready! We're going on a mission!"

"Aye sir!"

"Gray? Are you coming?" Erza shouted to the ice mage who was a good distance ahead of them now.

"It's your turn to pick a job, idiot!" Natsu cried also.

"My turn eh?" He muttered to himself and waved a hand back to the others to signal ok.

"Alright! Now let's go look for Lucy and head off!"

* * *

Lyon Vastia and Juvia Lockser arrived at Earnsdale by nightfall.

One of the westernmost towns of Fiore, the small yet bustling town of Earnsdale prides itself in the mining business, offering merchant and mining guilds equal opportunities and mage guilds less. Because of this, the need for foreign wizards from neighboring towns are really high.

"I thought we'd make it at least before sunset," muttered Lyon as they made their way out of the train station. It was still early evening and a few people were out and about the town square.

"Juvia thinks that we should look for the Cruze address immediately before it gets late," Juvia suggested, peering down at the paper she's holding.

"Good intuition. It would be wise to find an inn later."

"An inn?" Juvia's thoughts went fast forward into the future where an inn keeper ushered them in to an inn with just one room. Slightly regretting that she didn't invited her Gray-sama out on the job with her, she puckered her lips and set foot out into the night.

Reaching past the town square, both the left and the right sides of the only street that stretched toward them bore nothing but a couple of houses with petite statures lay huddled together in a neat line. All houses were painted the dull shade of coffee, with its rooftop shining a blank white against the moonlight. Numbering in about ten or more so in each line, Juvia and Lyon looked on at the mass of houses.

"How are we going to find the Cruze house with all these similar looking houses?" Lyon said crossly, holding the piece of paper Juvia handed him.

"And the description on the paper didn't help at all, Lyon-kun," sighed Juvia as she made a mental note that all of the houses did have circular windows.

"The Cruze house you say?" whispered an elderly lady passing by. Carrying a woven basket, the old woman wore a smock over her nightgown and gave the pair a toothless grin. "Such a young couple, it reminded me of my own true love!" she cried in a singsong voice, tiptoeing around the pavement as if an invisible force was dancing with her.

"Uh, Juvia and Lyon-kun aren't-" Juvia wanted to correct the mistaken old lady but Lyon outspoke her.

"Thanks, oba-chan. I heard you mention the Cruze house? Could you show us the way?" Grinning a little bit too happily, Lyon asked the lady.

"Have you come to pay your respects too? To old man Cruze?" Said the lady, albeit on a much softer, sadder tone.

"Pay respects?"

"Haven't you heard? Old man Cruze got done in by a terrible mining accident down by the cave," she hung her head and continued, "It must've been difficult for the children."

"Ah, yes, the flyer about the mission mentioned that, Juvia-chan," said Lyon, in response to Juvia's quizzical look.

"A mission? Could it be?" The old lady lifted her head up and the moonlight shone on it. "Could it be you're mages?"

"Yes, oba-chan, we are," Lyon answered a little too proudly. Juvia couldn't help but smile at Lyon's candidness.

"It really reminds me of my true love who was a mage too!" Squealed the old lady in delight. Feeling the conversation going out of hand, Juvia decided to take control.

"Oba-chan, can you take us to the Cruze house please? We're on a mission right now and we're trying our best."

"Alright then! Follow me!"

The old lady led them to the third to the last house on the far left of the street. Knocking on the door twice, two men opened it.

"Good evening, how can we help you?" Said the shorter of the two, eyeing Juvia and Lyon kindly. "I'm Imari, and this is my younger brother, Vinzo." With flat, unkempt hair the color of sand, Imari gestured to the taller man next to him. Vinzo wore a slightly gruff look on his face, with his sandy hair tied in a short ponytail behind his back. Both of them were wearing similar looking mining gear, only Imari has a belt on. Vinzo nodded to the two of them, the gruff look on his face still plastered on.

"Good evening. We're mages, and we're here for the mission." Lyon held up the paper to the brothers. Vinzo took a glance at the paper and broke into a smile.

"Ah, we were waiting for you guys. Why don't you come in?" Imari held the door open as the two mages entered the house.

The inside of the house was small but neat. A small fireplace rested on the middle of the room, with two squashy arm chairs facing it in the front. At the entrance was a long, sturdy shelf that contained workboots. Across the side of the room were two doors, one of them open, revealing a tiny bedroom.

"It isn't much, considering we're just miners," Imari smiled shyly at them. Vinzo made his way to the kitchen.

"Would the two of you want anything to drink?" Imari had joined his brother and was now busy preparing a kettle. "The nights here can get a little cold, so it's better if you warm yourself up."

Juvia and Lyon sat at the out-of-place couch nestled in between the gap of the two doors.

"Here," Imari handed Juvia her cup while Vinzo gave Lyon his.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality."

"No need to mention it. It's the least we can do for helping us out." Imari smiled.

"I'm sorry. We must've been impolite. We haven't introduced ourselves yet didn't we?" Lyon began, setting his tea down on the counter. "My name is Lyon Vastia. From Lamia Scale."

"Juvia Lockser. I'm from Fairy Tail."

"Which one of you is the water mage and the ice mage?" Vinzo spoke, his voice low and deep, like a rumble.

"My specialty is ice magic," Lyon explained, immediately forming a little rose made of ice in his hand and handing it to Juvia.

"I am the water mage, Juvia of the Sea. But I'm Juvia of Fairy Tail now," she smiled, and immediately the ice rose in her hand became trapped in a circle of water. It was her signature move, water lock.

"That's great," remarked Imari. "Finally, Vinzo, someone can help us retrieve the treasure Father had left us." He looked up at his brother whose eyebrows were scurried against each other, apparently in deep thought.

Despite seemingly not paying attention, Vinzo nodded to his brother and began, "Our father was once a wealthy man of Earnsdale. Their family was rich enough to start the mining business. But he lost all his fortune helping people out too much, giving out loans when he knew well enough none of the villagers could pay.

"Until he got reduced to a regular miner, a commoner. He didn't mention anything when he was alive though. He just left us a will and told us to search for the box his own father buried in the mines a long time ago.

"He said that our grandfather prized that box very much, more than of his any other possessions. He buried it in the mine long before people started mining coal because thieves would never leave him alone. Our father thinks it's loaded with treasure and plans to give it to us."

Juvia and Lyon marvelled at the story. Sipping her tea, Juvia wondered. "But why didn't your father dig the treasure for himself why he was still alive, so you can live like the way you were supposed to live?"

"We thought about that too," Imari responded this time. "Father probably thought if he got rich again, the townsfolk would come to him for help again, and he doesn't know to say no."

"But if it's still underground, what does that have to with hiring the both of us?" Lyon asked.

"A couple of days ago, some of the miners who were friends with Father discovered the box. They wanted to bring it to us but there was a slight catch."

"What's wrong with it? Was it too heavy?"

"No. It was in flames, and its flames never burn out."

* * *

It was already dark outside and the cold wind was howling throughout the night. Despite the hour, Juvia and Lyon had asked permission to the Cruze brothers that they wanted to take a look at the mines and the box immediately, but Imari turned them down.

"It's too dangerous to go out there especially at night," said Imari, an indescribable look etched across his face.

"Even the townsfolk make sure to get back to their houses before eight o'clock strikes," Vinzo added.

Conceding to the brothers, Juvia and Lyon agreed to at least wait until morning before they begin their mission. Taking their cups and placing them on the kitchen counter, Imari motioned for them to follow him to the room to the left of the couch they sat in.

"I'm sorry it really isn't much. We'd offer both of our rooms for the both of you, but Vinzo's not feeling well right now, so I'll give you my room instead." Imari apologized profusely as he led them to his bedroom. Stooping down, (and apologizing once again for the inconvenience his room is offering) he fluffed the pillows resting on the only bed sight.

The room was really small, almost a little wider than a regular bathroom. The bed was tucked in a corner by the window and there were books and pieces of paper strewn all over the floor. Despite the seemingly messy appearance of the room, the floors and windows were clean, and the tabletop that contained more heavy books and an ink container was dust free. It had a good aura and felt really inviting.

"Once again, I deeply apologize because there's only one bed," rubbing his head in a sort of undignified manner, he chuckled a nervous laugh. "It's a good thing you two are couples!" He assumed.

Blushing a deep shade of red, Juvia wanted nothing more than to deny it and correct the poor man's mistake, but Imari had already bid them goodbye and walked out, locking the door behind him. She felt a bit scared and out of place sharing a room with a mage she hasn't gotten to know quite well yet, and at the moment, she tried her best not to look into Lyon's eyes.

Lyon, blushing aside, started to fluff up the pillows on the bed more in an excuse to do something, grumbled a cough and motioned for Juvia to the bed.

Squeeling, Juvia yelled, "Lyon-kun! I'm sorry but I have Gray-sama!" Shielding herself from the ice mage, she shuddered what perverted thoughts he could be having at this moment. _And Juvia thought he was a good man,_ she muttered to herself, feeling extremely embarrassed.

Lyon felt a little relief that Juvia's back was turned away from him as the slight pink dab on his cheeks turned beet red. "What are you talking about?" He began, his voice shaking from embarrassment and nervousness, "You take the bed and I take the floor." Striding across the room, he fished out of the drawers a tiny comforter that would barely cover his torso, more so reach his legs, and set it down the floor, dusting it.

"But, Lyon-kun, the floor's really cold," Juvia muttered, closing the windows shut so as to not allow more cold wind in.

"It doesn't matter. You go take the bed and sleep already, we've been through a long journey," he shrugged, trying really hard to sound nonchalant. He laid on his side and faced the wall opposite the bed. "The cold doesn't bother me anyway."

"Oh, right." She could only whisper as she climbed into bed, not even changing to the nightgown she brought along with her. Before snuggling into the wall though, Juvia got up and stretched the blanket on the bed and draped it over the ice mage laying on the floor, and gave him a slight peck in the cheek. "Thank you, Lyon-kun." And with that, she bid him goodnight and drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry I had to insert a Frozen line in there, I couldn't help myself laughing when I thought about it and I thought it would be pretty hilarious (not). Anyway, here's the chapter guys. A little building of Juvia and Lyon's relationship seems necessary. Will Juvia actually fall for this mage and _move on_? Find out more, hehe, and leave a review please. :)**

**A shout-out to the reviewers, thank you!**  
**sabina . chaudri, lalala, qweenoa, BrigitteoO (_you'll find out soon why the key doesn't work), _BasedJuvia, and the Anonymous Guests.**  
**_Arigato minna-san!_**


	6. Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. If I did own Fairy Tail, I wouldn't be writing about too much Gruvia because they would've been married right off the bat and have 30 babies or so. But no, so here's my attempt at it. Haha.**

* * *

"Isn't it really funny that Gray chose this job?" Smirked Lucy as Team Natsu got off the train. Breathing in the fresh early morning air, Lucy stretched out her arms and heaved a sigh.

"I thought that train ride would take forever! Natsu's motion sickness is getting to me! Not to mention, I'm still too sleepy from waking up that early," she grumbled, picking up her bags from where the train conductor left them.

"Wow, look guys! It's such a nice town!" Shouted Happy as he flew above them and took the view of Earnsdale in. Despite being a small town, its aerial view looked majestic as the similar houses formed two straight lines that led towards where the miners have gathered. "It's as if it's pointing towards those mines!"

"But seriously Gray, why here?" asked Natsu, looking around for the nearest shop. "I mean, there's nothing much to eat here!"

Feeling rather pissed off at the moment, Gray aimed a kick at Natsu but Erza got in front of them.

"I influenced Gray's decision to come to Earnsdale. Remember what Jellal told us back in the forest of Magnolia? That we should probably keep an eye out?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Lucy.

"We overheard these bunch of thugs while we were on the way back to the guild," said Gray in a sullen voice. _I bet you're thinking I chose this mission because __**she**__ would be here. Like I care, actually_.

"Really? What did you guys hear?"

"Let's talk about it in a quieter place," remarked Erza as she looked around warily. It was an ironic scene for her to act so suspicious, especially since the town's aura emitted such warm, cheery glow.

Motioning towards a nearby guild, Lucy remarked that it would probably be a good idea to rest first before going out, but the rest of the team had already decided to take a few drinks at the pub while discussing the matter at hand.

The inn, which only consisted of a handful of rooms, smelled strongly of burnt butter. Team Natsu was greeted by a toothless old woman who handed each of them their keys.

"Mages, are you?" she asked kindly, but her eyes burned with wonder.

"Um, yes, why?" Erza asked suspiciously. The old lady gave another toothless grin.

"No reason. My, my, this small town of ours has been quite the destination has it? Especially for mages! I wonder why though, was it because of the mines?"

"Mages?" Asked Gray almost at the same time as Erza cried, "Mines?"

"Yes! Mages and mines! I've heard old man Cruze left quite a treasure to his sons, but apparently it was bewitched or cursed or something magically weird happened to it, you see," she began. Erza's eyebrows rose higher and her ears perked up even more.

"What did you mean when you said mages?" inquired further by Gray. Lucy and Happy exchanged mischievous looks.

"Well, these two mages – who were obviously a couple – were tasked to solve the riddle with the treasure!" She laughed an aged laugh and began daydreaming about her love of old who was also a mage.

Gruffly, Gray took his key immediately and banged the door behind him shut.

"I'm sorry, but why is it so funny?" Erza wondered more.

"Oh it's nothing really. I just found it funny that the lady mage denied they were a couple, that's all," she recalled fondly and returned to wiping the inn counter.

"Now if only Gray heard that, he wouldn't be sulking in his room now, would he?" sighed Lucy as she picked up the nearest chair and plopped down. Natsu and Happy followed suit after ordering some food.

"But love matters aside," began Erza as she took the seat between Lucy and Natsu and in front of Happy, "Let's talk about what Jellal mentioned the last time we went back to town."

"Doesn't seem like there was a change of topic, though," giggled Happy as he and Lucy gave each other high fives amidst Natsu's I-don't-get-it blabber.

Glowering yet blushing slightly, Erza slammed her fist on the table and the laughter subsided. "This is serious. We're on a job, focus yourselves."

"Like I was saying, when we were on our way back towards the guild, Gray and I ran across a couple of thugs who were mentioning about their next big heist."

"Heist?" says Lucy, looking alarmed.

"Yes. It seems this group of robbers – no, serial thieves – plan on stealing the treasure that nestled here in Earnsdale. The one that the inn keeper was talking about."

"The one in the mines, then?" Said Natsu. "Then it's easy! We just guard the frickin' treasure 'til we catch the idiots stupid enough to steal it when we're the ones on guard!"

"Aye!"

"It's not that just simple," murmured Erza.

"Why? Honestly, even though it's really weird saying it, Natsu's idea seems foolproof."

"Maybe. But the problem is, the treasure is already being retrieved legally."

"Retrieved? What do you mean?"

"The job that Juvia and Lyon signed up for was to bring back that treasure to its owners, the Cruze brothers. That would be less problematic if it meant that they would be the ones in charge guarding the treasure until it's safe in its owners' hands, but then, as the lady said, it's bewitched."

"So that means, we have to wait for them to figure it out, while we keep guard?"

"Apparently so. At least, that's Master's advice."

"I see the point," Lucy sighed, glumly resting her chin on her hand.

"I don't. What's wrong with working with the two of them? We've been with Juvia before, and Lyon helped us out with the Nirvana thing right?" asked Natsu.

"To someone as thick as you, I wasn't surprised that you didn't get it at all." Lucy, Erza and Happy sighed.

The door of Gray's room bolted open and its inhabitant walked out. Hands in his pockets, Gray muttered something that sounded like "I'm taking a walk" before disappearing out into town.

* * *

Juvia Lockser was awakened rather abruptly as the curtains that draped the windows above her were pulled to its sides, revealing the bright rays of sunshine.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, Juvia-chan. I didn't mean to wake you up like this," stammered Lyon as he tried to place the curtains back to its original position.

"No, it's okay, Lyon-kun. Juvia thinks she overslept." Patting down stray strands from her hair, Juvia got up and started fixing the bed.

"I just got up too actually," smirked Lyon as he watched the water mage tenderly rearranging the pillows on the bed. She then started to fix Lyon's beddings on the floor and picked up a broom to tidy things up.

After a few minutes of cleaning, Juvia and Lyon stopped to admire at their work. "There, Juvia thinks it looks much better now," she exclaimed happily as she looked at the spic 'n span room. Flashing a smile at Lyon, she wanted to ask the ice mage about the job she did when she was interrupted by Lyon's hand moving across her face, tucking away a strand of her hair out of place. Blushing deeply, Juvia dropped the broom and dust came flying everywhere, causing Lyon to sneeze wildly.

"Juvia is so sorry!" She apologized, looking around for a handkerchief to give to the huffing ice mage.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm really sorry to startle you. I didn't mean - no, what I meant to say was - um.." Stammering once more, Lyon mentally scolded himself for not catching himself on time. _I can't always lose control like that. She might freak out._ He noted.

He was interrupted by Vinzo's knock on the door, telling them that breakfast is already served.

"No, it's okay. We'll drop by after lunch. It's our fault we overslept, we should've started work hours ago," apologized Lyon, his composure back. "But… Are you hungry, Juvia-chan?" he asked, turning to look at the water mage behind him.

"Juvia is fine, Lyon-kun."

"Okay then, we'll see you at lunch," Imari entered the room and smiled at them. He was already wearing his mining overalls. "Oh, we couldn't blame you for oversleeping anyway. It was a long journey," he added before waving goodbye and disappearing out the front door to go to work.

Juvia and Lyon politely declined the Vinzo's continuous offering of breakfast, wished him to get well soon and began to go outside.

"Ahh." Stepping out into the streets, Lyon breathed deeply, "The morning seems really fresh, doesn't it Juvia-chan?"

"Yes, it's a great day outside," Juvia looked up the clear sheet of sky above her and smiled.

"I know I said to Vinzo-san and Imari-san that we're going to start work already that's why we skipped breakfast," Lyon began, his fingers moving unconsciously to smoothen out his hair which was being blown by the wind. "I think it wouldn't hurt if we stretched out a bit and walked around town, you know? Before heading to the mines?"

Looking around, Juvia could see the bustle of the small town. Unlike last night where there were few people in town, townsfolk and children were out and about today, merrily attending to their needs like grocery shopping, or merely lounging about in front of their houses. Some housewives were watering their plants while some of the men, dressed in overalls, were already heading to the mine.

"Yes, Juvia thinks it would be quite sad to not enjoy the fresh air and get cooped up in the mines all day."

"Well, let's go then?"

But before the two of them can even leave the frontstep of the Cruze house, Juvia was already frozen in her tracks. A few meters in front of them, coming back from where the mines were, was a certain shirtless ice mage.

"What are you doing here?" Surprise caught Lyon's voice before irritation and anger did.

"I'm here on a mission," said Gray coolly. He remembered their last encounter before Juvia and Lyon left for Earnsdale. "What are you two doing?"

"Us?" Lyon repeated, a stroke of idea flooding into his mind. Grabbing Juvia's left hand and pulling her close to him, he whispered in her ear, "Follow along please. This is what _moving on_ is being about."

Taken in by surprise, Juvia merely uttered a yelp and looked down.

"Hey, will you get off of her? Can't you see she's uncomfortable?" Yelled Gray as he walked over angrily to where the two of them stood, closing the distance between them. Only a few steps separate them now. Juvia held her breath.

"No, she isn't uncomfortable. Are you Juvia-chan?" Juvia looked up to Lyon and Lyon gave her a wink.

"Juvia is fine, Gr-Gray," she began, but she inched away from Lyon's tight embrace. "In fact, Juvia and Lyon-kun are going for a walk to enjoy the morning breeze. " She tried to give a smile but it came off rather like a wince of pain.

"Oh really?" Gray's voice was dry. He could feel his insides being ripped into shreds. _What the hell? What am I being fuckingly mad at? _Trying to avoid his Juvia's eyes, he glared at Lyon. "Don't you think you should work first before you go on a date?" He retorted in a nasty voice.

"D-date? But it -" Juvia was cut off by Lyon's loud voice.

"Shouldn't you be working instead of getting your ass in people's business?"

"Tch."

Gray walked past the two of them, trying really hard to keep his hands in his pockets, knowing that if he didn't restrain them, he'd punch the lights out of the silver haired dope.

"Good luck with your shit," he muttered coldly as he walked away. "I checked the mines a while ago. It seems your ice won't work on it, idiot."

Arriving back to the inn, Gray was still seething with anger. Despite the happy glow of the town, Gray couldn't help but pinpoint all the negative things that were happening that day.

_Stupid children. Noisy as fuck._

_Fucking housewives, jabbering nonsense. _

_30,000 jewels for a barrel of coal? What bullshit!_

"Hey what's up with you? It's like I can hear bleeping sounds," joked Lucy. She was seated on one of the tables of the inn's pub, polishing her keys. She called for the old lady for a mug of the pub's special and after receiving it, offered it to Gray. "Why don't you cuss all you want here?"

Grumbling, Gray sat down opposite her and took the mug. Downing it one go, he looked around the pub. "Are we the only ones around here?" Lucy nodded.

"Fucking useless inn. Batshit crazy inn keeper…"

"Hey, hey calm down, let's keep it light, please?" Lucy pleaded, looking worried. Grabbing the pitcher of the usuals, she refilled Gray's mug.

"Where's the shithead?" Gray clumsily asked, drinking some more beer, slopping some on his chest in the process.

"Went out with Happy. Oh, and Erza left to send a message to Jellal."

"Nggghh…" Gray reached for the pitcher and tried to refill his mug again.

"You know, I really don't get you," Lucy began, laughing to herself. "At first you get mad at her for being all so clingy, then you get follow her here for some reason. And you get yourself drunk over something."

"Didn't know he'd move that fast…" Gray muttered, sounding hopeless, drunk even.

"What are you talking about?"

"That bastard. Lyon. Holding her like that? What is she? Some doll he owns, eh?"

Lucy nodded knowingly, understanding the situation. "So you saw the two of them? Together?"

"Uh-huh.. Nggghhh…"

"And it pissed you off?"

"Hell yeah. Whaddya think I'm downing this piece of shit for?"

"Easy, Gray, please. I'm trying to help you here." Lucy shrugged and started, "I know you're kinda like Natsu who's all dopey and stupid with these kinds of things, but I really think you need help, you know? And we're friends – _nakama – _for that matter, so I'm willing to help you out."

"What are you yapping about?" Gray was on his fifth glass now and was starting to laugh uncontrollably.

"What do you really feel about Juvia?"

"Who? _*laughs*_ Ah, Juvia? Well, she's pretty hot actually."

"Gray, snap out of it. Geez, it's going to be useless talking to you when you're drunk."

"But it's not just that," Gray's voice dropped, his tone becoming serious. He reached sloppily for the pitcher and filled his mug once more. "I think of her as _*hic*_ my _nakama_. Someone who has my back, someone I can rely on.

"At times she can get really _*hic*_ weird that it ticks me off. Those things I said to her were just _*hic*_ my stupidity acting up."

"You mean, the Ultear thing?"

"Yeah, _*hic*_ that. Couldn't bear to think a woman like that would risk _*hic*_ her life to save me. I figured I needed to stop having women worry about me too much, you know? _*hic*_ Now what if she died too protecting me? I'd be that soulless bastard who only ever needs _*hic*_ protection."

"Um… I really don't get—"

"What I mean to say is, _*hic*,_ it's time I should be the one protecting_ *hic*_ the people I love. Shithead, Erza, Happy, You, the guild. *_hic_* And of course her.

"I thought it was just _*hic*_ that _nakama_ feeling. But it started feeling all _*hic*_ weird back in Tenroujima. Then, there was this _*hic*_ talk with Erza at the Games. Like I needed pointing out that she likes me.

"I just don't know yet, alright? I want to know but I don't." He stopped drinking and slumped his head on the table.

"I guess what you're trying to say is… You're not really sure if you like her, do you? You're confusing your _nakama _feelings for her and your love for her – you're saying as if it's the same thing. Now that you're discovering that your _love _feeling is outgrowing your _nakama _feeling, you're doing nothing but disregarding it, denying it even. But the fact remains that you wouldn't be all drunk like this now if you didn't care about what you saw awhile ago." She began as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Ngghhh…"

"And the fact that you were hurt awhile ago is that you just can't bear knowing somebody else has noticed her too, and acted up on it long before you even had the guts and the courage to admit that you love her."

"Nggghhh… So? Sssnot like Lyon's gonna steal her away, yeah? Y'know, she still likes me, hahaha…"

"But you said they were close together. And she didn't react at all with that, did she?"

"Huh?"

"Juvia likes you because you're you. And she might just like Lyon because of him being himself. Not to mention he treats her better."

"Whaddya saying?"

"Why don't you try just manning up and give it a shot, okay? Before it's too late…" Lucy finished cleaning her keys and placed her hand on Gray's shoulder. "You can do it, you know. You can't lose to Lyon. Not twice, at least." Laughing to herself, she got up and left the ice mage to sleep drunkenly on the table.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for quite a huge gap in the update. Like I told you before, I nearly almost always forget my password and took me awhile to finally guess it before signing in (I think the _forgot password_ button is just for noobs). So anyway, here it is. I really love hearing all your feedback as it makes me write more you know. So go ahead and review this please.**


End file.
